Minx (comics)
| footnotes = | intl = }} Minx was an imprint of DC Comics that published graphic novels aimed at teenage girls. It ran from 2007 to 2008. History It was announced in November 2006, following several years of planning The Engine. Senior Vice President Karen Berger and Group Editor Shelly Bond are supervising the imprint. DC has contracted Alloy Marketing + Media to market the line and its books, with a budget of either $125,000 For Graphic Novels, a New Frontier: Teenage Girls - New York Times or $250,000 Dc To Launch Minx Line Of Graphic Novels In May - Newsarama. Berger has stated Karen Berger Talks Minx - Newsarama that the success of translated manga and Marjane Satrapi's Persepolis among teenage girls helped to motivate the creation of Minx. Initial online reaction to the imprint was a combination of optimism and skepticism, with some controversy over the sexual connotations of the name Girl-Wonder.Org • View Topic - Dc To Launch Minx Line Of Graphic Novels For Girls In May as well as the small proportion of female creators in the initial lineup, Final Minx Creative Count » Comics Worth Reading especially due to an emphasis on female creators in The New York Times article that broke the story. On September 24, 2008, Comic Book Resources reported that numerous sources had confirmed the Minx imprint was cancelled. Some projects would still be published, while others were cancelled; specific titles are not yet announced,DC Cancels MINX Young Adults Line, Comic Book Resources, September 24, 2008 something confirmed by DC the next day.DC Cancels Minx Imprint, Newsarama, September 25, 2008 CBR summed the situation up: Solicited titles Emiko Superstar and Token will be published, as will the sequel to The New York Four. However, the fate of The PLAIN Janes sequel is yet to be resolved but the virtually complete All Nighter won't, however, its creator David Hahn is committed to getting it published, saying "over the past two-and-a-half years, I've ignored my other creator-owned projects to devote my efforts to ‘All Nighter,’ so somehow, I will see to it that it eventually gets published."Minx Creators React to Cancelation, Comic Book Resources, September 29, 2008 Most of the suggestions for the imprints failure focus on the failure of the distributor Random House failure to achieve one of the principle aims: to get the graphic novels shelved in the Young Adult section in the major bookstores. However, creators questioned felt that this could have been achieved given time. List of graphic novels Notes References * External links * * DC's official announcement of the imprint's launch * ‘Not Just For Boys’ Columbus Dispatch article, prominently featuring Minx * A librarian's perspective on Minx by Columbia University librarian Karen Green at comiXology * The New York Four Synopsis Interviews *Cecil Castellucci, November 30, 2006 *Jim Rugg, December 1, 2006 *Line Editor Karen Berger April 5, 2007 *Mike Carey April 10, 2007 *Louise Carey May 23, 2007 *Rebecca Donner, Publishers Weekly, May 12, 2008 Category:DC Comics imprints Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:Privately held companies of the United States Category:2007 establishments Category:2008 disestablishments